Persiana Americana
by saidsaidsaid
Summary: Inspirado en la canción de Soda Stereo. Remus descubre el éxtasis perverso de observar a su antigua estudiante. One-Shot. Cortita, pero justa.


Aclaro, primero que todo, que no soy Jotaká, ni Remus es de mi propiedad, lamentablemente, por ende, esto es sin fines de lucro y blablabla. Esto acaba de salir, no está muy refinado, pero sentí la necesidad de publicarlo enseguida jaja es mi segundo RemusHermione, pero el primero aún no está completado. Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!

* * *

**Persiana Americana**

Creo… suelo creer que lo haces apropósito. En realidad, estoy bastante seguro que sabes lo que hago. No tengo claro cuando lo notaste, pero sí sé que entraste al juego casi con una sonrisa traviesa e inocente surcando tu cara, incitándome a seguir, permitiéndome continuar, dándome paso a más, pero te diré, pequeña bruja, que mi interés no va más allá de verte por mi persiana americana.

Sé que me tientas. Me muestras, lo haces deliberadamente. Incluso tiento a que olvidas tus encantamientos silenciadores cuando _crees_ estar sola únicamente para que escuche y _vea _que es lo que me pierdo. Pero te reitero, el éxtasis divino en este juego perverso de exhibición y voyerismo es volverte una pieza intocable. Altamente deseable, y que nunca podré tener.

Y lo clave, por opción propia. Sé que no lo entiendes, ni planeo que lo hagas. Estás tan acostumbrada a tener respuesta y solución a todo, a conseguir completamente las metas que te propones, porque el fracaso para ti no existe. Veo tu frustración, tu deseo, y cómo lo intentas eludir con humano que se cruce en tu camino, que llame tu atención. No comprendes que esto logra alimentar mi expectación a saber cuánto te excita pensar en lo que podría llegar a hacer, pero que nunca sucederá.

Debo reconocer que cuando esto partió, realmente eras inocente. No te atraía mostrar, si sucedía era accidental y sin que lo notaras. Así se desarrolló mi fijación y concurrencia a ti, hasta la evidencia. Estabas sola en casa, Harry, Ron y Sirius no llegaban hasta tarde. Se suponía que yo tampoco, pero estaba cansado. Volví sin avisar, por medio de la red flu. Al segundo que el olor de hollín se dispersó, un olor delicioso y nuevo me inundó. Era el olor del sexo.

Escuché, curioso, y te oí. Música, realmente fuiste música. A tus tiernos diecisiete años ya te deseaba, pero nunca tuve el valor de espiarte. Hasta ese día. Ya tenías veinte, y mi moral se veía consolada con el pensamiento de que ya no eras una niña, o que la guerra ya había pasado y podía tener cabeza para ser calentón. Subí, sigilosamente, el piso alfombrado sofocando mis pasos, aunque realmente dudo que si me hubieras escuchado, te habría importado. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y observé. Pensé en utilizar un encantamiento desilusionador, pero perdía chispa. No me verías, no tendrías opción a encontrarme, no había riesgo ni adrenalina.

Estabas recostada en tu cama, desnuda, con un moreno entre tus piernas. Tus ojos cerrados disfrutando del embeleso al que eras sometida, tus labios entreabiertos soltando suspiros y sonidos eróticos realmente deliciosos. Ocasionalmente mordías de forma inconsciente tu labio inferior, rojo e hinchado por los besos y probablemente por anteriores felaciones. Me sentí duro. Y descubrí el placer más grande que había sentido. Verte, espiarte, ser un mero espectador. Era demente y expectante. Glorioso y siniestro. Verte por fin sin capas de tela encima, revelándome un cuerpo que imaginé en años mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, con ciertas cicatrices sensuales cruzándote la espalda. Te vi estar cada vez más cerca y yo ya estaba tocándome. Enredabas tus dedos en el cabello azabache del hombre, hundiéndolo más en ti, aproximándote, llenándote. Con un gritillo armonioso y fuerte profesando una maldición, y un labio maltratado, te viniste, y yo junto contigo. Vi mi humedad, y entendí de qué trataba esto. Permanecí allí, detrás de la puerta, viendo por los centímetros abiertos la majestuosa forma en que sonreíste, y en un movimiento seguro lo recostaste, montándolo enseguida, produciendo que él soltara un gemido seguramente por la sorpresa y tu cavidad húmeda y palpitante por el reciente orgasmo. El vaivén de tus pechos era hipnotizante. Perfecto. Coronados por hermosos pezones endurecidos y mordisqueados, con algunas marcas rojas en su alrededor. De un rápido movimiento, tu acompañante te postró en tus cuatro extremidades, similar a un perro, y con un movimiento brusco y profundo, te inundó. Te jalaba del cabello, y mordisqueaba el hombro. Tú gemías, suspirabas y gritabas. Era brutalmente salvaje y sexy. En esa ocasión, recuerdo, me hiciste liberarme al menos tres veces observándote.

Desde ese día, ya hace un año, comencé a llegar antes de lo dicho, sólo para observar, ansiando cada tarde, mañana o noche que llego, que estés cogiendo o tocándote, y me dejes ver, y vuelvas a confiarte, sin poner hechizo alguno.

El juego comenzó, eso sí, cuando me capturaste, viéndote desde mi habitación, que tiene una mirada presidencial a la tuya, y al verme mientras tu acompañante – en esta ocasión era una chica – estaba sobre ti, me sonreíste, descaradamente. Allí supe lo traviesa que en realidad eras, y que definitivamente nunca te tocaría. Tu gracia, para mí, estaba en ver. Y frustrarte claro. Tu gracia, para mí, era tener poder.

* * *

Sí, la canción es de Soda Stereo, estuve todo el día con ella en la cabeza y en su conjunto un Remus calentón y algo voyerista. Esto fue lo que salió. Reviews no son mal recibidos :)


End file.
